


In Which Cap Is NOT a Hydra Agent and Is Actually In Character

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel
Genre: I had to write this, Nazism mention, Spoilers, Wade Is Awesome, rant-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a rant-fic about Cap in his recent issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cap Is NOT a Hydra Agent and Is Actually In Character

“Now… what should I do for a great twist in a Captain America storyline?” the diabolical supervillain Nick Spencer mused as he thought to himself.  After a few seconds, he mindlessly jeered, “Aha!  I’ve got it!  I’ll turn Captain America into a N*zi spy!”

Suddenly, Deadpool teleported out of nowhere, making the man jump in fear out of his seat.

The merc then smacked Nick around the head and chastised, “ _What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ he paused, then turned, looking towards his audience, “This asshole thinks that it’s acceptable to write Captain America, a hero to many, including myself, a man of peace, as a Hydra agent.  Does he even have a fucking clue?” he sighed, “Wait a second.”

Suddenly, through the magic of making the writer too lazy to think of a way to bring Cap in, he pulled Bucky and Steve through a portal.

“Huh?” Bucky looked around confused, then looked down in disdain at Nick, “Wade, what did you do?”

Wade replied, “This joker wanted to write Cap as a N*zi and Hydra agent, so I’m just doing a PSA as to why it’s offensive.”

“Why would Steve work for Hydra after everything they’ve done, to me and to so many people?” Bucky asked, looking slightly hurt, “It makes no sense.”

Steve frowned, “I would never do such a thing.  I’m against fascists like Hydra, not for them.”

“Exactly!” Deadpool threw his arms in the air, “Plus, you were created by Jewish writers in a time when Jewish people needed hope.  How will young Jewish children feel when they learn their hero is evil?” Wade once more addressed his audience, “What this little ficlet is saying is please, please, send complaints, unsubscribe, rant about it.  Make your voices heard so that Marvel can know they’ve made a mistake.”

Nick frowned on the floor, knowing his plan was foiled by the awesome people who dislike this storyline and deserve better.

Cap was not a N*zi, he was still a beacon of hope (and Bucky’s boyfriend).

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys think!


End file.
